Sweet Present
by BlackCatNeko999
Summary: After a long day at work, Hikaru comes home only to be surprised by the unexpected. Ice cream, pink ribbons and candles involved. Ryuga x Hikaru.


**A/N:** Gosh, it's been a while since I wrote something for this ship.

I got my inspiration from a picture on the internet (the one on the cover, which I don't own). I hope you enjoy this.

Who knows, maybe I will write more soon enough.

**Disclaimer:** Metal Fight Beyblade © Takafumi Adachi. This story © BlackCatNeko999.

* * *

Hikaru just wanted a long, hot bath.

After a day of hard work her muscles ached for some relaxation. Not that she didn't enjoy work. No, otherwise she would've quit a long time ago.

She still worked for the World Beyblade Battle Association, WBBA for short. Ryo was as crazy as always, still calling himself "The Immortal Phoenix". But Hikaru wouldn't want him other way. She grew close to him, enough to think of him as a father. She had never met hers so Ryo was the perfect fatherly figure.

Even if it was sometimes annoying her, his personality made her forget about most of her problems. Like when she joined him. The girl did it to protect herself from the darkness. Nothing could hurt her in Ryo's presence, or so she told herself.

She wanted to get away from the pain, from the purple light, the blackness of it all. She wanted to get away from L-Drago's wrath. No, there was no use thinking about the past. She promised herself to let it all behind. If not for her sake, _for_ _her friends'_.

She forgave Ryuga.

_Ryuga…_Thinking of him only reminded her of the reason of her tiredness.

The bluenette didn't got such a great sleep the other night. She was worried. Ryuga went to America for a Beyblade competition and was supposed to get back that day. He hadn't called yet, and dark thoughts were flooding her mind already.

_What if something happened to him. He had promised he'd call as soon as he gets off the plane._

She knew Ryuga was strong, but there was always a chance for someone stronger to appear. Just like it happened with Nemesis.

More nightmares to bear, more tears to shed.

That time they almost lost him. _She_ almost lost him.

"_I thought you were gone."_

"_Heh, you thought wrong, then."_

Hikaru couldn't let something like that happen ever again. So she started practicing with her bey again.

Nothing and nobody was going to stop her from fighting. She had enough. No more hiding.

"_I'm ready to leave it all behind and never look back."_

And so she get back into shape and battled every chance she got to do so. It was her life after all.

The girl didn't know how, but sooner or later she realised that she didn't fear Ryuga, but the beast in his beyblade. She wanted to be close to the golden-eyed lad, even if it meant getting closet o L-Drago too. He took the time to train her. She started to open her heart.

She realised that she had feeling for him. Hikaru wanted to confess but never found the opportunity.

One day she entered one of the many tournaments in Metal City and she fought with all her might, knowing that _he_ was watching too.

When she won, Hikaru couldn't contain the wide smile off her face. She made her way toward him.

"_You saw that? I won!"_

He just smiled and ruffled her hair.

"_I knew you could do it. You were strong before we started the training."_

Hikaru felt proud. To be praised by Ryuga was lighting her soul. It gave her courage. Maybe it was the moment to let her feeling out.

She was surprised when he stared at her through half-closed eyes. Those dark gold orbs filled with unknown emotions were burning into her skin. He sighed and took a step her way.

She looked confused at his as Ryuga let his long fingers trace her face, stopping at her pink, soft lips.

Hikaru had no idea what to do so she just waited for his next move.

"_You know, I think you deserve a prize for getting the first place. What do you say, Hikaru?"_

Her name sounded so good. She blushed as he got closer.

"_And I even know what you deserve. Close your eyes."_

She knew by then where it was going so she relaxed into his hold let her lids drop over blue-purple orbs.

After mere second of waiting, she felt soft lips press against hers in a chaste kiss. Everything was perfect in their little world. Just the two of them together.

Since then the it's been more than a year, and her feeling were stronger than ever, which took her back to the initial problem.

She was sick worried and tired. Not the best combination.

That was it. She would call him after the bath. If he didn't respond, she'd go personally to his apartment.

She unlocked the door and entered her own house, closing the door shut behind her. Only after she took of her boots and jacket she took in her surroundings. Something was different.

Hikaru sensed the change too and sat straight, violet eyes scanning the place, expecting something or _someone_ to jump out.

The sun was setting outside so she started for the light switch. It didn't work. Someone must have been inside and left her without electricity. Someone that might still be in there.

The bluenette took out her bey and launcher. Whoever decided to mess with her made a huge mistake, one which they'll regret. She'd make sure of that.

Everything was silent, only her breathing making itself audible. She checked the kitchen, bathroom, spare bedroom, the main room, but everything was in perfect place, like she left them. That fact only aroused more confusion and anxiety from the girl.

Only one room left to check. _Her bedroom_. Faint light was making it's way from under the wooden door. She gulped and grabbed the handle, twisting it to successfully open the said door.

Whatever her thoughts were, they were forgot the next second, her expression none of shock. Her grip on the blade nonexistent, the bey fell to the floor, rolling next to its launcher.

Hikaru was not prepared for what she saw. The sigh made her knees go weak, heat traveling to her tanned cheeks.

There, right in front of her, on _her_ bed, supporting himself on only one forearm, was a shirtless Ryuga. What shocked her was the electric pink ribbon that was twisted around his frame, ending with a bow on his back. The room was lit by only a few candles, their light creating dark shadows over his muscles.

He gave her a look that dared her to get closer, one to which she didn't complain. A cup of chocolate ice cream was resting in his free hand while the white-haired blader was holding a plastic spoon between his parted lips.

That was definitely unexpected.

Hikaru observed it the chocolate ice cream was half melted. Her favorite flavor. She could only imagine the taste of it, pure heaven. It would only taste better if it was running down the hard torso of her lover.

The though made her blush intensify. It was not the time to be thinking about her boyfriend's perfect body. The things he was doing to her.

He seemed pleased by her reaction as he sent a smirk her way.

"Surprise." The single word snap her out her daydream.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you call me?" Her voice showed wariness and he raised an eyebrow.

"I think that question is unnecessary. I thought that me in person would chase your worries away better than my voice." He could still talk, even with spoon in his mouth.

"And this," he gestured to himself, "This is only a present for you."

"Something sweet to make up for my absence."

Hikaru gave the melted ice cream another look and asked, her voice showing relief, as a tired smile formed on her lips, "Just how long were you waiting?"

He frowned and looked her in the eye, "Not that long. I took off after you left the WBBA HQ."

She let surprise show itself over her features. So he followed her around the town. How come she hadn't felt anything?

"Oh, so now you are stalking me?" She joked and crouched to be at the same level with Ryuga.

The said stalker just gave a small laugh and closed his eyes, "As if. Woman, this started a long time ago."

She laughed, too, and took the plastic blue spoon out his mouth, showing it into the cup. After that, the bluenette stood up and started to eat the ice cream. While she was at it, the girl opened a wardrobe and took out a fluffy white towel.

Even if the ribbon was loose 'round him, Ryuga made no move to take it off. Where would be the fun if he did so.

"Aren't you going to open your present? After all, I'm here for your entertainment." She looked back at him, taking another spoonful of her desert.

"Nah, I'll first take a bath. If you waited for me to get home, you'll wait for me to be done with it too, right, babe?" He knew what she was doing. The girl was teasing him for not calling her. He knew she was displeased, but not enough to leave him alone and waiting.

He smirked, "For you, it's worth it."

The bluenette gave him an innocent smile, her words not matching it at all, "And besides, what's the point of it? Why cut it if I'm going to tie you up again later?" She finished with a lick at her lower lip to capture some of the creamy substance that escaped her.

It was the most sensuous thing he had seen in his life. He felt the urge to just get up and pull her to him, to crash his lips against hers, to let their tongues met in duel, tasting the chocolate in her mouth. But that would have to wait, since this was a game of theirs. Ryuga knew that if he was good, he'd get a prize from her too.

The girl put the finished cup on the nightstand and made her way to the bathroom door, sending one last triumphant grin the male's way, "Lets leave the best for the end."

With that comment, Hikaru closed the bedroom's door and left Ryuga there to suffer to the sound of water running and soft hums coming from the other side of the wall.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the anguish beginning. I didn't plan it, but once I started, I just couldn't stop. This is what those two do to me!

And the second half, I know. I'm such a fangirl. I couldn't help myself.

I hope you liked this little story of mine. This couple needs so much more love. Come on, people, the fans need some fresh RyuKaru (I don't now about others, but I sure do XD ).

Anyway, leave your thoughts in the box below and tell me how it was.

Much love,

**BlackCatNeko999**


End file.
